


turning leaves

by visvim



Series: autumn fairytales [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fantasy, Fluff, Jaehyun!Spring, M/M, September Challenge, Will add more tags in the future, Yuta!Autumn, writing challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: на ключ ‘смена цвета листьев’





	turning leaves

**Author's Note:**

> юта!autumn/джэхён!spring, фоном марк!winter/донхёк!summer  
кавычки ёлочкой с компьютера — самое настоящее зло ;_;  
если хотите прорыдаться как следует — посмотрите "хороший доктор", я рыдала почти на каждой серии. и да, если кто-то из вас вдруг окажется летом или другим временем года и затопит пол своего города — я здесь ни при чём ;) 
> 
> взгляните перед прочтением:  
https://twitter.com/eyeronicmuch/status/1119199428592701440  
https://twitter.com/wujuhyuck/status/1119214369697517570
> 
> свечки, которые купили ребята (и да, представим, что эти свечки продаются в обычных супермаркетах):  
https://www.amazon.com/Yankee-Candle-Large-Autumn-Wreath/dp/B010SL5P9Q?th=1
> 
> с первым днём осени!

джэхёну достаточно высунуться на улицу в своём утеплённом бежевом пальто и почувствовать пару холодных капель на макушке, чтобы понять — юта волнуется. 

он договаривается с марком по телефону встретиться на хондэ где-то через полчаса, пряча кончик носа в клетчатый шарф и запрыгивая в автобус. где-то фоном слышатся причитания хэчана о вечно заледеных лодыжках его парня и пасмурной погоде, которая своей унылостью может посоревноваться только с зимами марка. 

(джэхён правда не хотел смеяться, но оно как-то само, прости, бро) 

сбрасывает трубку джэхён с едва заметной улыбкой на губах под аккомпонемент уже хорошо знакомого ему разгорячённого спора — и как только марк умудряется справляться с накалом хёка все эти последние три года? — затем находит иконку с номером юты в своих недавних контактах и долго прожигает невидимую дыру в его фотографии, прежде чем спрятать телефон в карман. 

—

— зря ты так переживаешь, это первая осень юты, я не нахожу ничего удивительного в небольшом дожде на улице, — делится своим честным мнением марк, сидя напротив джэхёна в уютном (и главное, сухом) студенческом кафе. донхёк рядом с ним как-то уж слишком гаденько хмыкает на словосочетание «небольшой дождь», отпивая из своей кружки горячее какао с зефиром и поглядывая на разбушевавшийся ливень за окном, запотевшим от дыхания посетителей и жара выпечки за прилавком. на нём тёплый вязаный шарф, перчатки и шапка, в то время как марк одет в простенькое пальто нараспашку — от одного только взгляда на него джэхёну хотелось поёжиться от фантомного ощущения холода на своей коже.

— именно поэтому на тебя все смотрят, как на душевнобольного, когда ты гуляешь со мной, ренджуном и джемином зимой в одной только ветровке и при этом твоя кожа даже не краснеет от мороза на улице, марк.

— для тебя марк-хён, мелочь.

— в таком случае с сегодняшнего дня зови меня «бывший парень марка ли».

джэхён хмыкает, поглядывая на ссору этих двоих. марк для донхёка — словно пришелец из далёкой галактики. донхёк для него то же самое. и по логике самого тривиального сценария на земле их миры, не имея никакого другого выбора, столкнулись

(однако зимой солнце греет ласковей и сугробы на улицах сверкают под его лучами, как алмазная крошка, когда донхёк дарит ничего не подозревающему марку влажный поцелуй в скулу на прощание, а летом небо заволакивает предгрозовыми тучами и беспощадные дожди затапливают сеульские улицы просто потому, что марк уезжает в канаду на две недели навестить родителей и донхёк внезапно обнаруживает себя одиноким в таком большом городе)

и с тех пор ни разу не расставались.

— юта-хён будет в порядке, — вдруг заверяет донхёк с улыбкой, касаясь его запястья. — но только если ты будешь рядом.

—

перед тем, как распрощаться, ребята забегают в местный супермаркет по совету донхёка и долго сканируют его полки в попытке найти небольшой подарок юте для поднятия настроения, прежде чем донхёк радостно взвизгивает рядом с одним из стеллажей и начинает пританцовывать перед ними, оповещая, что он нашёл именно то, что они искали. 

джэхён без лишних распросов складывает в корзинку три свечки янки с ароматами «осенний венок», «пряная тыква» и «осенние листья», после чего недолго думая добавляет к ним упаковку самодельного карамельного попкорна, зефир и большую банку с какао нестле. 

— юта сладкоежка, хороший выбор, хён, — одобрительно комментирует его выбор хэчан, не отлипая от марка даже на кассе. 

джэхён кивает, улыбаясь и оплачивая всю покупку картой, несмотря на протесты внезапно опомнившегося рядом с ним марка — тот слишком засмотрелся на чужую рыжую макушку на своём плече, скрытую под тёплой шапкой с помпоном, и не успел заплатить за их подарок.

джэхён только качает головой и на прощание клятвенно обещает передать от них слова поддержки юте.

—

юта находится джэхёном у письменного стола в своей комнате, скурпулёзно перебирающим конспекты из университета дрожащими пальцами. на нём тёплый бежевый свитер и пижамные штаны в клетку, заметно отросшие за последние три месяца рыжие волосы собраны в небрежный хвостик, а очки в строгой оправе висели на кончике носа, как над пропастью в бездну. джэхёну не нравится видеть его волнующимся — он шуршит пакетами, привлекая его внимание, и выпускает в ход своё первое оружие — улыбку и ямочки.

— мы с марком и хэчаном купили тебе небольшие подарки.

юта поправляет очки и поднимается со стула, нажимая рядом с собой на выключатель — энергосберегательная лампочка, висящая голой на проводе под потолком, вспыхивает, освещая помещение ярким и синюшным светом. джэхён выкладывает их скромные покупки на стол и, если честно, наблюдать за тем, как лицо напротив постепенно преображается и теплеет, благодаря улыбке — самое настоящее осеннее чудо.

— не стоило...— хотел было возразить юта, но джэхён покачал головой и он замолчал, с улыбкой рассматривая каждую свечку в своих руках. 

— зажжём? — предлагает джэхён. 

юта, словно маленький ребёнок, обрадовавшийся щенку на день рождения, с охотностью кивает. 

они отправляются на крохотную кухню за зажигалкой для их газовой плиты и запускают первый фитилёк на «осенних листьях». джэхён занимается приготовлением какао и попкорна, в то время как юта задумчиво разглядывает небольшой огонёк перед собой и греет рядом с ним пальцы. 

— марк и хэчан просили не волноваться так сильно, — прерывает тишину джэхён спустя несколько минут, раскладывая на клетчатой скатерти небольшой «праздничный ужин». — я тоже прошу тебя об этом, — добавляет он, присаживаясь на табуретку рядом со своим парнем.

— а что если...что-то пойдёт не так? 

— поверь мне, твой первый день в качестве осени не будет хуже, чем первый день хэчана в качестве лета, — со смешком выдаёт джэхён.

юта смеётся, вспоминая об этом.

— ты про тот день, когда всё население сеула чуть не погибло от сорокоградусной жары на улице? 

— да, нам с марком и тэилем тогда пришлось устроить марафон с просмотром «хорошего доктора», чтобы спасти все почти что высохшие растения и урожаи на фермах в округе, — в мыслях джэхёна водной рябью всплывает картинка с воспоминанием, где тэиль совсем неубедительно отчитывает ещё «зелёного» донхёка и грозится вернуть свои силы обратно. а затем последующие две недели, где их новоиспечённое лето причитало, что не лило столько слёз с выпускного и что их троица — самые настоящие изверги и больше они ему никакие не друзья. — откладывая все шутки в сторону и говоря на серьёзной ноте, я могу пойти сегодня с тобой. 

— ты правда этого хочешь? — с надеждой в голосе спрашивает юта, ухватившись за его руку как за спасательный круг.

джэхён молча сжимает его запястье в ответ, начиная вырисовывать нежные и беспорядочные узоры на чужой коже в попытке успокоить, 

а после уверенно отвечает:

— да.

—

— ни за что не поверю, что ты сейчас не взбудоражен, — говорит джэхён, заставляя напряжённого, как сжавшуюся в пальцах пружину, юту вздрогнуть. они шагают по парку «сеульский лес» и пытаются найти подходящее место для юты уже двадцать минут — на самом же деле просто бродят меж деревьев и чего-то очень сильно ждут.

возможно, решимости новой осени.

— о чём ты? — нахмурился юта, не совсем понимая, о чём идёт речь.

— даже мне, будучи весной, интересно взглянуть на момент, когда листья на деревьях поменяют свой цвет, — объясняет ему с улыбкой джэхён.

— я понял, — с акцентом на только что сказанное юта останавливается и делает глубокий вдох, набирая побольше кислорода в лёгкие в попытке скоцентрироваться. затем, закрывает глаза, выдыхает и...всё же сдаётся, расстроенно поникнув всем телом. природа отзывается на эту эмоцию порывами холодного ветра и густым, воздушным покрывалом из туч на небе. — я очень сильно волнуюсь.

— я знаю. но я так и не услышал почему, — джэхён подходит ближе и касается его плеч в немом жесте поддержки.

— я просто...не хочу облажаться, понимаешь? я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, что теперь все три следующих месяца зависят от меня и моего настроения. это пугает, — джэхён кивает и опускает руки до уровня чужих ладоней, беря каждую в свою. — сколько бы я не пытался себя успокоить и расслабить за сегодня, становилось только хуже.

— ты преувеличиваешь, — пытается заверить его джэхён. — ливни могут пойти и весной, и летом, а уж осенью — тем более. тебе не нужно заниматься ничем сверхъестественным — просто жить, как обычно, и иногда хулиганить с погодой, если появляется такое настроение.

джэхён подмигивает юте. тот только закатывает глаза на его несерьёзность.

— в моё время года природа умирает, — чуть тише добавляет он спустя минуту, в неопределённом жесте махнув рукой в сторону. — всё это — погибнет.

— не погибнет, а заснёт, — поправляет его джэхён. — такова воля природы и мы ничего не можем с этим сделать, юта. я понимаю, что возможно тебе кажется это каким-то неправильным или несправедливым, но взгляни на это с более светлой стороны. осени посвящён целый культ из традиций и обычаев! хэллоуин, всевозможные латте с тыквенными сиропами, какао, горячий чай, плед, тематические украшения в кафешках и торговых центрах, яблочный и тыквенный пирог, дети, которые любят играться в кучках из листьев или засушивать их на страницах в книгах на память. возьмём даже этот дурацкий инстаграм — я уверен, что более пятидесяти процентов населения сеула хотя бы раз за эти три месяца запостят у себя на аккаунте фотку с листьями под ногами или в руках с хэштегом осень, — улыбка, призраком возникшая на губах юты, с каждым новым примером набирала силу и уверенность на его лице. джэхёну было жизненно необходимо убедиться в том, чтобы она больше никогда не покидала его. — сколько стихотворений сложено поэтами прошлым представителям осени, юта. а теперь представь, что такие же строчки они будут посвящать тебе.

первым не выдерживает юта, когда тянет его за воротник свитера и они наконец-то влажно целуются, согреваясь дыханием друг друга и чувствуя дрожащие ресницы на своих щеках. юта надёжно окольцовывает его шею руками, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и заставляя джэхёна издать довольный, гортанный звук, когда тот скребётся ногтями по его макушке. от него приятно пахнет какао, чем-то остаточным от тех свечек из магазина и в уголке губ он языком нащупывает горький привкус чернил — наверное опять грыз ручку, пока учил конспекты дома. джэхён улыбается в поцелуй.

потому что это настолько по-ютовски и настолько будоражит его изнутри, что если бы сейчас была весна, если бы это только было в его силах, джэхён уверен, вокруг них бы трескались льды на реках, таял снег под ногами и пробуждались ключи, открывались бы зелёные почки и расцветали подснежники, вишня, сирень. птицы бы прилетели обратно с юга и пели им свои песни.

но сейчас далеко не весна, поэтому деревья над ними вспыхивают пожаром: листья взволнованно переливаются багряно красным, золотисто-жёлтым, насыщенно оранжевым, трепещут и ревут под сильным потоком ветра; взлетают, пестрят и красуются своим новым цветом на истощавших ножках с ветвей сеульского леса. мир вокруг них наливается янтарными, медовыми красками, как яблоки, и тут же гаснет, успокаивается, погружается в сумрак и застывает в своём преображённом обличии. 

после такого невольно задаёшься вопросом, а не привиделось ли тебе всё это во сне.

красиво, думается джэхёну, и он переводит взгляд на юту. тот завороженно, будто впервые, рассматривает пространство вокруг них и выглядит так удивлённо, так растерянно, словно всем своим видом спрашивает: «это действительно сделал я?»

— листья...— шепчет юта, спустя пятиминутное молчание.

джэхён настолько очарован и настолько влюблён, что смеётся и обрамляет его лицо пальцами, чувствуя, как в груди у него начинает теплеть, несмотря на окоченевшие кончики носа и пальцев.

— что я тебе говорил по этому поводу? 

юта задумчиво улыбается, глядя на него.

— что весной на их месте обязательно вырастут новые.


End file.
